


I'd come for you

by aphs91



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphs91/pseuds/aphs91
Summary: Storia scritta per il P0rn Fest #12Prompt: "Seta e buio""Il corpo della principessa era avvolto da seta finissima. La brezza estiva rinfrescava le camere di Aurora in quella notte senza luna. Era inquieta, come se attendesse qualcosa. O meglio qualcuno."





	I'd come for you

**I** l corpo della principessa era avvolto da seta finissima. La brezza estiva rinfrescava le camere di Aurora in quella notte senza luna. Era inquieta, come se attendesse qualcosa. O meglio _qualcuno_.  
Continuava a fissare il mare, quella maestosa distesa d'acqua, che si scorgeva dalla finestra, quel dannato mare che ogni volta glielo portava via. E lei intrappolata dentro quel castello.  
Scrutava l'orizzonte ed attendeva. Ma nulla sembrava arrivare.  
Dopo molto tempo le forze la abbandonarono e decise che era inutile attendere qualcuno che non sarebbe mai tornato.  
Si distese sul letto, con il cuore confuso. Tristezza, rabbia, neanche lei avrebbe saputo dire con esattezza cosa provasse. Solo quando il sonno sembrava stesse per avere la meglio su di lei, una mano calda le si posò sulla spalla. Aurora sobbalzò e fece per dire qualcosa, ma le labbra del pirata furono più rapide e le sigillarono la bocca con un bacio appassionato. Quanto aveva bramato quel bacio, quel momento.  
Senza dire una sola parola, Aurora si spostò sul letto per fargli spazio. Con una foga che non pensava le appartenesse, lo liberò dapprima del suo uncino e poi dei vestiti, di quella pelle che sapeva di salsedine, la camicia stropicciata, ogni singolo indumento. Senza mai smettere di baciarlo, per quanto il corpo umano le permettesse.  
Per lui fu facile spogliarla, indossava solamente una vestaglia di seta leggera, ma che in quel momento sembrava quasi un muro tra loro.  
Lo voleva, lo desiderava, come non aveva mai desiderato nient'altro in vita sua.  
Nell'oscurità i due corpi si unirono, come solo due corpi umani potevano fare. Lui entrò dentro di lei e si mosse dapprima dolcemente, poi con più foga. Aurora cercò di trattenere dei sospiri, che morivano tra le labbra di Killian.  
Lei raggiunse l'apice del piacere prima di lui, lo manifestò non riuscendo a fermare le sue corde vocali dall'emettere un gemito. Le unghie di Aurora si conficcarono nella pelle dell'uomo, mentre il suo corpo veniva inondato da fremiti. I muscoli contratti dal piacere chiesero più foga nei movimenti di Killian che quasi subito dopo, con un ringhio gutturale, appagò il suo desiderio.  
I due corpi restarono immobili nell'oscurità per qualche minuto o forse per ore, chi può dirlo con esattezza. Solo quando il pirata si sollevò appena per guardala Aurora parlò:  
«Sei tornato».  
«Tornerò sempre da te, Aurora».


End file.
